Revenge Gone to Far
by DrAthena
Summary: Just a story I thought would be fun to write. Warning there will probably be mpreg. I found out about it and said why not. Also Harry Potter is not in this universe. The story is set around Malfoy and the boy he bullies Josh. I hope you enjoy.


I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. This is just a fun story I thought of.

This is set in a universe where Harry Potter doesn't exist, so he shall not be named.

If you are offended by the LGBT references and topics, I apologize. This story is not set to offend, it is simply a fun fanfic.

Lastly I have recently discovered mpreg. So i said what the heck I'm going to write my own story hahahaha

I Hope you like!

* * *

 **Revenge Gone to Far (Chapter 1) - The Plan**

Here I was, sitting alone for dinner at the Slytherin table, yet again for another grueling year at Hogwarts. It is the first day of my 4th year and I honestly didn't think it would be this way. When my parents explained Hogwarts to me they described it as a wonderful place where I would meet amazing witches and wizards like me. So far it was been nothing but a mess and I'm teased constantly. Granted I like my studies but that is no reason to be bullied for being smart. Sometimes I wish I was a Muggle.

"Thinking about your mum, fuck boy?" bellows a platinum blond boy, followed by his two thugs.

"Leave me alone Malfoy. I'm not in the mood today." I said looking down at my half eaten plate.

"Oh someone's in a piss poor mood. Why don't we cheer you up by having a little fun? I heard you like to have fun with other boys, punk." Malfoy said even louder drawing attention to me.

"Please go away. I'm not in the mood. Really. Just leave me alone." I said fighting back tears.

"Oh come on. There's nothing to be ashamed of. A lot of boys like a stiff cock up their arse." Malfoy said laughing.

"I'M NOT GAY!" I screamed.

The dining hall was silent. You could hear an owl feather drop in the silence. I looked around and everyone was staring at me. Some girls were snickering and pointing in my direction. I'm sure they'll be the ones to start a rumor. My face began to turn red and my palms started to sweat. I quickly grabbed my things and rushed out just as tears started to stream down my face.

"Look at him. Going to cry to his mum. See ya later fuck boy! Er, I mean Josh." Malfoy bellowed after me.

Blinded by my tears I ran clumsly to Professor Snapes office. He doesn't care for many students, but since I am good with potions, he was taken me under his wing and I'm his protégé.

"Malfoy again?" Snape asked without even looking up from his cauldron.

"Yes….I just wish I could get him back. Give him a taste of his own medicine." I spat out angrily.

"Not a good idea in my opinion. That would only start a war and you are not much of a fighter." Snape said coldly.

"Yes I am!" I shouted wiping away tears. "I'm a great fighter."

"Sure." He responded. "Now hand me the eye of gopher. It's the last thing for my potion."

"What are you making? This doesn't seem like the usual potions that are made" I asked glad to change topics.

"I have added a component to the Polyjuice Potion. Instead of taking the form of someone else, this will temporarily swap your gender. That way you don't have to take a sample of another person. You can make it, drink, and assume another identity. Unfortunately, the effects are more drastic. You will be the opposite gender in all ways if you know what I mean." Snape explained.

"Snape is there something you're not telling me?" I asked handing him the ingredient.

"How dare you! I'm perfectly happy with who I am. I am a potion master. That requires me to go beyond the scope of our knowledge and create new and more powerful potions. I think it is time for you to leave." He barked.

"My apologies professor, I didn't mean to offend." I responded walking out the door.

"Too late." He said slamming the door behind me.

Great. Not only does the school think I'm gay, I've now offended the only person that actually liked me. Could today get any worse?

I decided to head back to my bunk and hope that a sleep would help lift my mood. As I walk down the long halls of Hogwarts I passed by several groups of students who would stop and stare. Embarrassed I started running. I turned a corner and ran into a boy from Hufflepuff.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over. Here let me help you pick up your things." I said picking up a book. "My name is Josh. What is your name?"

"Eric" He says shaking.

"Are you okay? You seem shaken up." I asked reaching my hand out.

"Yeah I'm fine." He stammers out.

"Oy! look at this. The two fuck boys have found each other. I know how to call it. People should label me a matchmaker." Malfoy bellows walking away laughing.

"That jerk." I say under my breathe. "One day. One day I'll get him back"

"Well if you need help, I would be glad to." Eric said picking up the rest of his things. "If you actually will do something, I can say that Malfoy hates rejection. I saw him talking to a girl and she said no and he freaked out. Get a girl to reject him and you'll watch him squirm."

"That seems like a great idea Eric. I'll see you around. I have a plan to formulate." I said quickly

I sprinted to the Slytherin common area and went straight to my room and started thinking.

 _How am I going to get a girl to reject Malfoy? No girl would ever step up to him. He's that guy you don't mess with. Let alone I don't have much pull with the students. I'm not the most popular guy to be asking for favors. Ugh, this is hopeless. Oh well, I'll come up with something. In the mean time I should rest. Snape is probably going to have me make his new potion before he implements it in class._

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted.

"Shut up Nerd!" someone yelled from there bed.

"Sorry," I whispered.

 _That's it. If I make the potion I can take some for myself. Then change into a female. Assuming I'm attractive, I'll talk to Malfoy, gain his trust, then break his heart. Since it'll be me I'll be able to see him break right in front of my very eyes. It's brilliant. I will have to remember to take enough for multiple changes. I may have to talk to Malfoy a few times before I can break him._

Excited about my plan, I quickly fell asleep ready to start my next day.


End file.
